kh2coolfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 91: The Episode in Which Smart-ness Takes Over The Bunker
Episode 92 (or also known as SMART-NESS TAKES OVAR!). Part OneEdit Narrator: IN THE BUNKER! I wonder what everyone is doing today? Bob: I'm hungry. ACF: Me twoz. CC00: Oh, hello! I have most recently developed a treat known as a sandwich that seemingly makes you smart. Max: -Steals a sandwich from Complien's hand- YUM!!!!!!!!!!! ACF: Uh....Okie....(eats sandwich) I feel fine. Bob: (eats one) I now have the feeling to get a tophat on my head. ACF: ......Okie. Max: -Summons tons of tophats- ACF: What's with the funny looking hats? You look like The Mayor of Townsville. Mayor: I'M RIGHT HERE! Max: It is very excusite to wear one. -Summons monocle- ACF: Well I'm not wearing it. IT'S LOOKS TO FORMAL! BORING! Max: Of course it's boring. thats the point. Tornadospeed: Why, my respected acquaintance, they are acknowledged to contemporary civilization as "top hats". They are currently, how you say, a vogue trend. ACF: ....Something is wrong with those sandwhichs..... Max: Your right. they need more mustard. CC00: And as for me, I'll summon a sash representing the fact on how I shall be the mayor around here. Mayor: OKAY ARE YOU READING MY MIND? CC00: No, just testing my consumable matter on such girls created in the town you shall live in. Max: Summon? only i can summon. im a scribblenaut. i have the legendary magic notebook. Blossom: What the heck are you guys talking about? Max: We are discussing my magical powers to create any object out of nothing. Tornadospeed: While wearing top hats! :P Max: Why did i create all these top hats? i wasted all my magic making them. i need to find moar magic Blossom: ....Okay. ACF: They ate these sandwichs and now there smart. I ate one, but I didn't become like them. Oh crap, I think the smart-ness is strating to effect me! Max: uhhh... my head hurts.... i feel extensionally untechnically horridly disgusting at this very moment. i may require proper treatment at a hospital facility. ACF: IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE BUNKER? Max: i have currently accompanied enough knowledge to be my own doctor. ACF: Oh. Okie Part TwoEdit Bob: So what shall we talk about today, old chaps? Tornadospeed: I too have ween pondering on the thought of what the topic of today's discussion shall consist of. ... WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST SAY? Max: I have gotten knowledge from unbenowknest sources that you have a pleasure in some form or way of the water type Mud-fish pokemon Mudkip. IN THE OTHER ROOM... ACF: Ugh. My brain hurts from their talking. Bubbles: I know... Pinkie: IT MAKES NO SENSE! Max: -Walks into room- I hear that this certain young pink horse does not understand my nononomanopoeatic vocalization of verbose phrases. ACF: Indeed, my my friend- WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST SAY?! Blossom: THE SMART-NESS IS EFFECTING YOU! ACF: IT IS NOT! (eats random cookie) And BTW, PINKIE IS NOT A HORSE! (whacks Maxwell with mallet) Pinkie: That reminds me of something... ACF: Yeah....From our old lifes. Remember? Pinkie: Oh yeah... Max: OBEY MAXWELL!! DESTROY NON-SMART-NESS! ACF: if you excuse me guys, I'm gonna slap some sense into Bob. Everyone: OKAY! (ACF goes to where Bob is) ACF: (pulls rope and anvil falls on Bob) Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes